Chuck vs The Larkinsect
by Spawn Hades
Summary: What if Chuck was the agent and Bryce was the asset? Who would win the battle for Sarah's heart? What would be different? What would be the same? Read on and find out!
1. Bryce Versus the Intersect

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 1: Bryce Versus the Intersect**

* * *

Bryce Larkin was a very happy man, he was living the dream. He lives in a luxury beach house, a hot woman on each arm every weekend, owns a small company and he's a millionaire to top it all off due to his families fortune. The only reason he isn't already a billionaire is because of his arch nemesis and best friend, Chuck Bartowski or Charles Carmichael as he now goes by. He changed his name legally after a kidnapping attempt due to his relation to his father, who happened to be an ex-spy. The reason Bryce knows this is that he was there for it all, helping his best bud through the tough times. Bryce had known Chuck since they were in primary school together in Burbank elementary school. But right now? Bryce was celebrating his 27th birthday with a huge party at his beach house. And to top it all off, he just received an email from another old friend. Cole Barker. He was a foreign exchange student from Scotland moving to California. Bryce and Chuck met him in Stanford and they all instantly clicked, the other students even called them 'Team Bartowski' (As Chuck was the leader, neither of the other two minded really.)

"Well, my old friend, what do we have here?" Bryce smiled as he looked at the computer program boot up, instantly recognising the game that he, Chuck and Cole reprogrammed in Stanford.

 _Attack troll with nasty knife._

* * *

20 minutes previously.

Washington DC

Unknown Classified location

As the Scottish man fell through the vent gate he mumbled "It's always vents, isn't it?"

He ran up to the computer in the middle of the white room and attached his PDA to it. He typed something and then equipped a pair of black glasses. He ran up to the wall and placed a mine. He hit the last key and said, "It's hard to say goodbye." He then runs towards the door and rides the explosion through the door. He then fights his way to the roof and jumps down multiple floors.

When he finally reaches the ground he begins to run away but is shot before he can get away.

 _Bang._

"Why did you do it Cole?" The shooter asks.

"It was too dangerous, Fulcrum is coming Chuck." The Scottish CIA Agent replies throatily.

"You should have told me." Chuck proceeds to holster his gun and start walking towards his partner.

 _Bang._

"No! Cole!" Chuck begins sprinting to his best friend after throwing a knife straight into the other shooters skull. He kneels down just in time to hear his dying partners' last words.

"Protect… Bryce… Intersect…" Chuck checks his pulse. _Dead, damn it!_ But before he can continue his thoughts, a flash overtakes him.

 _A red robin_

 _The CIA logo_

 _A computer in a white room_

 _Four smiling scientists standing side-by-side, one has their arm around a pregnant woman._

 _Project Omaha_

 _A red robin_

"Dad… what have you done?" He then stands up and walks away while calling his superiors.

"Director, General, we have a problem."

* * *

The next morning

Los Angeles

Bryce wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabs it, presses 'accept call' and puts the phone to his ear.

"This is Bryce."

" _Bryce? It's Chuck, I was wondering if you're up for a night out tonight like good old times. I'm passing through LA and thought I would say hi."_

"Chuck! Man is it great to hear your voice man, your passing through LA? Hell yes we are going out tonight. I'll meet you at the usual place?" He asks groggily.

" _Yeah man, I'm looking forward to it, I've got something that we need to talk about, but I'll save it for when we meet in person tonight. Look man, I need to go, my ride is here, see you at 7, Peace!"_

Bryce looked a his clock and noticed that it was 2pm. _Damn, I must of gotten carried away with the beers last night._ He then began his daily routine before finally leaving his house at 6:30. Just enough time to make it to his and Chuck's spot in Burbank.

* * *

When Bryce reached the top of the hill, he spotted Chuck sitting beside a freezer box. "Hey Bryce." Chuck said without even sparing him a glance.

"Hey Chuck, you do know it's creepy as shit when you do that yeah?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yep. Why do you think I do it?" He asked in reply, finally looking at his best friend with a cocky grin.

"Good point. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Bryce asked his friend, knowing there was something bothering him.

"Straight to business huh? I like it." He gave Bryce one final sad smile before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to Bryce.

Bryce opened it and his jaw dropped. "C…C…CIA?" He stuttered.

"Yep." He shrugged his shoulders.

"How long?" Bryce asked.

"Our junior year at Stanford, turns out Professor Fleming was a CIA recruiting officer."

"Wow, dude. Why are you telling me this?" Bryce asked confused as to why he is showing him this now.

"Because you are now property of the US government and I have been assigned to protect you. Handle you, so to speak." e smiled.

"How am I property?" Bryce asked, shocked at this new revelation.

"The email Cole sent you last night contained a supercomputer called the Intersect. My dad built it. You downloaded it into your brain when you opened it last night."

"What is this Intersect and what can it do?"

"Everything. It has encoded both the NSA and CIA's databases into it. If you where to look at an Agent and you focused on a tattoo or a scar, you can probably get info about them from the files in your brain."

"Wow, so what now?" He asked.

"I will probably be assigned two partners to help me protect you, most likely one CIA and one NSA to be exact."

"Hopefully one of them is hot." Bryce added half-jokingly.

"Yeah…" Chuck happily sighed and leaned back, enjoying his cold beer.

They spent most of the night reminiscing about old times and Chuck telling Bryce about the unclassified parts of some missions. Bryce eagerly listened to every detail, enamored by the spy world and the unique and interesting tales about Chuck's secret life and all that came with it.

This was the first time Bryce had seen Chuck look so calm after the Jill incident in Stanford. He hopes it will last.

* * *

The next morning, Chuck had a meeting with his superiors. "Good morning ma'am, sir. He nodded to the directors of the CIA and the NSA.

"Good morning Agent Bartowski, we read your report from last night's interactions with Mr Larkin and it was brilliantly sorted with. We have your two new partners on their way to you now. One of them should be there any moment now, when she arrives, please do call us back." She then abruptly terminated the link, just as a knock was heard at the door.

 _Knock, Knock_

"Coming!" He shouted.

As he reached the door and opened it he was pleasantly surprised who his new partner was likely to be.

"Sarah!" He joyfully pulled the blonde spy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Chuck."

Both spies were secretly thinking the same thing about their new assignment.

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

 **A/N I know, I know, another story? Well, yeah. It was made up from an idea I have been building in my head for quite a while now. What if Chuck was the agent and Bryce was the Intersect? Would Bryce and Sarah eventually get married or would Chuck and Sarah fall in love, working together to protect Bryce? (The latter obviously, duh.) New updates for my other stories coming soon, ADIOS!**


	2. Bryce Versus the Intersect (Part 2)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 2:** **Bryce Versus the Intersect (Part 2)**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Larkinsect'_

 _"Sarah!" He joyfully pulled the blonde spy into a bone-crushing hug._

 _"Hi, Chuck."_

 _Both spies were secretly thinking the same thing about their new assignment._

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

The last time Chuck had seen Sarah Walker was at his 26th Birthday, nearly a year ago. Chuck and Sarah became instant best friends when they met 6 years ago at 'The Farm'. They are the best spy 'couple' in the CIA's history, beating out the Turners and the legendary team of Orion and Frost. They both refused to do missions that required a couple without each other. Although they never made the leap to a real relationship, they were the next best thing, casually hugging and kissing when greeting or leaving each other without the bat of an eye.

And now Chuck is going to be partnered with his spy best friend to protect his childhood best friend, this was going to be awesome!

"Hey… sorry for the bone crusher, it's just… I haven't seen you in forever! So, what was the CATS like?" He asks with a certain joyful spark.

Sarah could see how truly enthralled he was about the prospect of an all-female task force of spies. _That's one of the thing I love most about him. His innocence._ Sarah had long ago admitted to herself that she was in love with Chuck, but she would never tell him that as she was afraid of rejection. _What if he just likes me as a friend? What if me admitting to loving him scared him away?_ She constantly had these thoughts run threw her head _._ Little did she know, Chuck had the exact same thoughts about her.

"It was fun, but not nearly as fun as working with you." She received a full blown Bartowski grin at that. "I heard what happened to Cole. I am so sorry, I know you guys go way back to the start of Stanford. Does Bryce know?" She asks in a soothing voice.

"No, I want to let him down gently, he and Bryce where like brothers back in Stanford, kind of like me and Bryce except… different. I don't know but… moving on, the bosses want to talk to us about everything."

"OK, let's call them now." They proceeded to call their superiors.

"Good morning Agent Walker." They both welcome simultaneously.

"Ma'am, Sir." She nodded at her superiors.

"This is mainly just to go over everything that everyone knows about Fulcrum and the Intersect project and, hopefully, we can all fill in the blanks and go from there." They proceeded to relay everything they knew for about 2 hours until it began to unwind.

* * *

"Now, to the matter of your covers, we shall allow you to create them and sort out everything between yourselves, send us the results. If there is nothing else… good day." The boss's faces disappeared from the screen.

"Okay, covers, you go first." Chuck started.

"I'm only going to say one thing, if Bryce is really anything like what you say he is, then there is no fucking way I am being his girlfriend." She stated firmly.

"Okay… Oh! I have an idea. I open a branch of Carmichael Industries in LA and I decided to move here with my long-term girlfriend, Sarah Walker. Bryce can be my partner when opening the new branch, as a business venture to advertise our software and hardware together. In that case, we can find a beach house nearby where we can set up cameras around his apartment. Me and you being a couple will also help with our missions in case we see anyone that we meet here in a party or something and just say we were invited there for a business deal."

Of course, that wasn't the real reason he wanted to start a cover relationship with Sarah, he knew he loved her and he hoped that being in a cover relationship will help him build up the courage to ask her out for real. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Sounds great Chuck! Wow, that super computer in your head DOES help you with everything. It seems you have gotten smarter since downloading the 2.0 after all." She teases.

Sarah was the only person in the world that Chuck trusted with the knowledge that knew he had the Intersect 2.0 in his head. Graham and Beckman know about the Intel it provides, but they have no idea about the skill sets. Chuck fears that the 2.0 could spell World War 3 if put in the hands of the military or criminals, so he kept the skill sets out of the reports he sends them.

* * *

"Nope." He grins. "That's all me. So where are you staying?" He asks, intrigued as to what luxurious hotel Sarah has picked for herself this time, after all, living on the governments dime certainly does have its perks.

"Oh. I kind of thought I could stay here with you, but if you would prefer to be alone…" She frowns, feeling rejected. _I guess he doesn't feel the same way as me._

"What? No! I love it when you stay with me! Having someone to talk to about everything, having fun playing games, cooking weird yet irresistible goodies, cuddling on the couch and watching movies… It's always great when you're here, it's just that I thought YOU would prefer to stay by yourself, but I should know better, I know that you hate feeling alone, I can relate to that." He finishes out of breath, struggling for air.

 _Stupid Sarah! Never doubt Chuck._ "Okay, so I am seriously feeling the jet-lag right now, how about cuddling on the couch and watching movies all day long?" She asks, giving him her best pouty face.

"I'll order the pizza." He replied, reaching for his cell phone.

"I'll go get the blankets and the movies." She then ran off, looking for everything needed for a chilled out day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Larkin Enterprises

Los Angeles

Bryce was having a great day. He seemed to be having a lot of those recently. He just got a text from chuck telling him that he would be moving to the house next door to his with his girlfriend Sarah to watch over Bryce and provide security for the Intersect.

He also got a call from Carmichael Industries requesting a meeting to go over their new advertisement campaign. Bryce walked over to the window in his office and looked at the new building that was being built. After the property was bought by CI (Carmichael Industries) Chuck created the blueprints for a huge sky scraper, it was definitely taller than Larkin Enterprises, it has an extra 10 floors above it and it is directly above an old abandoned mine that reaches out for miles. Bryce assumes that the CIA will no doubt be turning that into a super cool bat-cave/spy base.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a text.

" _Hey man, just wanted to know if you had any plans for tomorrow?"_ It was from Chuck.

" _Na."_ He replied quickly.

" _I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and discus the arrangements of how this whole, working for a huge conglomerate while also having a secret spy life?"_ Chuck asked.

" _Sure! Hey, afterwards what do you say me, you and your girlfriend all go out to dinner? My treat."_ Bryce asked, eager to meet Chucks' girl, as the last girlfriend that Chuck had (that Bryce knew of) was Jill Roberts, who he dumped shortly after returning to Stanford for senior year, after catching her in bed with Chucks old friend, Morgan Grimes.

Morgan was a sorry excuse for a man, constantly eating out of Chucks' palm to survive. He constantly "borrowed" things from Chuck and then mysteriously lost them, where as they were actually lying in his bedroom wardrobe. Chuck slowly began to hate the little bearded troll, especially after Chucks' mom and sister disappeared.

Word has it that Morgan is currently slacking off at the Burbank Buy More. _Serves him right._ Bryce chuckled at his inner thoughts of Morgan's' expression after he finds out that Chuck is a spy.

 _Priceless._

* * *

Meanwhile at Maison23

Burbank

Los Angeles

Chuck got up off the couch, a sleeping blonde in his arms, and walked over to the bed where he helped a groggy Sarah shed her clothes and slip under the covers in only her bra and panties.

Chuck quickly shed his own clothes, leaving him in only boxers and slipped in the other side of the bed.

He spread out his arms, knowing what happens next. As predicted, Sarah slides up to him as close as humanly possible wrapping her arms around his chest, tangling her legs with his and looks up at Chuck.

"Night… Chuck." She says, leaning closer to Chuck.

"Goodnight, Angel." He also leans his lips onto hers and slowly kisses her before succumbing to sleep.

Both had the same thought as they slowly drifted off in their sleep.

 _Best. Mission. Ever._

* * *

 **A/N Hi again! I am really enjoying writing this story, it is a lot of fun because no-one has done anything like this before, but I hope I can meet everyone's standards. Chapter 3 is coming soon. ADIOS!**


	3. Bryce Versus the Intersect (Part 3)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 3: Bryce Versus the Intersect (Part 3)**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Larkinsect'_

 _"Night… Chuck." She says, leaning closer to Chuck._

 _"Goodnight, Angel." He also leans his lips onto hers and slowly kisses her before succumbing to sleep._

 _Both had the same thought as they slowly drifted off in their sleep._

 _Best. Mission. Ever._

* * *

Larkin Enterprises

Los Angeles

Chuck walks into the CEO's office an immediately walks over to the desk and sit across from his best friend.

"Good morning Chuck!" Bryce greeted him.

"Good morning Bryce." Chuck replies.

"So shall we begin?" Bryce asks.

"Sure, so I shall be moving to a house in your street to protect you and provide surveillance, there will also be cameras and bugs be placed both in and out of your house, the only exceptions being that there will be cameras in your bedroom but they will all be pointed away from the bed so that me and my partner don't have to be tortured going through the surveillance videos." He says with a smirk.

"Ooooh, who would this mysterious partner of yours be? A woman? Anyone I know?" Bryce goes on, curious to see if Chuck is in a relationship.

"Yes, she is a woman, but she isn't to be messed with, so please don't try to get in her pants, I have seen WAY too many men lose their hands for touching her inappropriately and I don't think the government will be very pleased with their precious intersect not having any hands.

"So, Chuck, are you and this girl in a relationship?" Bryce tempts him.

"It's complicated, she is my cover girlfriend and we will be sharing a bed but not in the way you do with your conquests." Chuck smirks again.

"Well what is your REAL relationship with this girl?" Bryce asks, curious.

* * *

"She is my best friend in the world, she is also my partner. We trained together in the farm and are known as the best spy couple in history due to how many successful missions we have under our belt." Chuck raises his chin, proud of his accomplishments.

"So, Chuck, I'm guessing you have kissed and made out for missions but… any sort of intimacy outside of missions?" Bryce is clearly interested in Chuck's relationship with his partner. Chuck thinks that Bryce is sizing up the competition. He isn't wrong.

"Yes, occasionally but our work has stopped us from actually pursuing a real relationship because we don't want to wait months to years to be able to see each other. So we decided to stay friends until we could find a way to stay with each other as partners, permanently." Chuck elaborates.

"One more thing, have you actually asked her out yet? Or are you too afraid of rejection?" Bryce asks, knowing he caught him out.

"Fine, you win. I'm shitting myself, I think I love her but I just don't know whether she feels the same way. I don't want to destroy the one thing that keeps me safe at night, because I wanted more than she was willing to give." Chuck rambles.

"Well, how about we go to that dinner and I'll tell you whether she is into you or not?" Bryce asks, wanting to help his friend out.

"Sure, let me just fire her a text, and we can get going."

" _Hey, just wanted to let you know that we are heading to the restaurant now. Will I pick you up or are you bringing your baby?"_

" _Can you pick me up? The company is still arranging it to be brought here."_

" _Sure, I'll be at the hotel in twenty."_

"Alright, let's go, we will go in our own cars, cause' I gotta pick Sarah up." Chuck tells Bryce, standing up.

"Sarah? Beautiful name." Bryce teases.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

* * *

Maison23

Burbank, LA

As Chuck walks into his hotel room, he sees that the bathroom door is slightly open so he walks in and finds Sarah in a black and white blouse, black skinny jeans and a matching black jacket. She was putting her hair up as Chuck sneaked an arm around her and put his chin on er shoulder.

"You look absolutely stunning, I think we need to bring a doctor with us." He complimented her.

"Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Because you are certainly going to give many men and women heart attacks from your striking beauty." He said with a dazzling smile.

She began to tear up at his compliments. "Thank you, no-one has ever been so nice to me before and actually mean what they say so…" She sniffled.

"Thank you Chuck." She then turned her face to his and lightly kissed him before smacking his chest, hard. "Damn you, now I need to fix my make up." She then swiftly turned back to the mirror and began readjusting her make up.

"Ha! Sorry. Well please try to speed up, we don't want to be late, Bryce set reservations." He explained.

"Okay, give me just a sec and... Done! Let's go." She wiggled herself out of his grasp and began to walk towards the door, only stopping to pick up her purse.

* * *

El Campadre

Downtown LA

Bryce would normally be pissed at someone for being twenty minutes late to a meeting with him but, it's Chuck and when he saw the stunning blonde Chuck was walking alongside with, Bryce completely forgot they were late at all. "Chuck, over here." He waved them over.

As they arrived at the table, Chuck pulled Sarah's seat out for her and when she sat down he kissed her cheek and sat down beside her.

"Bryce, I would like you to meet my long-term girlfriend who also happens to be the most beautiful woman in the world, Sarah Walker. Sarah, I would like you to meet the man who saved me, Bryce Larkin." They exchanged pleasantries and they began light conversation about their first meetings with Chuck. They were interrupted by the waiter who took their orders and swiftly walked away to the bar.

"So, Chuck, how long did it take you to ask Sarah out?" Bryce asks.

"From the day I met her, it would have to have been… 2 years, 3 months and 6 days… Give or take." Sarah kissed his cheek for his thoughtfulness as this was actually the first time they were given their first mission together.

"Wow, normally it only takes me a few days." Bryce joked.

"Days? Try hours." Chuck joked back, they all laughed at that.

"Say, Chuck are you still as bad a dancer as you were in Stanford?" Bryce asks.

"Chuck is one of the best dancers I have ever had the pleasure of dancing with." Sarah replied before Chuck could, knowing he would understate his abilities.

Chuck blushes at Sarah's' compliment, not bothering to try and correct her because, although he will never admit it as he is far too modest, he is an excellent dancer, some would say borderline professional level.

Just then both Bryce and Chuck looked over the room and flashed.

 _A pie_

 _General Stanfield walking through an airport_

 _Sonar technology_

 _A plane landing at LAX the previous day_

 _General Stanfield beside the American Flag_

 _A pie_

"Uh guys… I think I just flashed… is hat what you called it Chuck?" Bryce asks. Chuck nods in the affirmative.

"Yeah, me too. Looks like Stanfield is holding a conference tonight." Chuck explains to Sarah.

"Wait… You have the Intersect too Chuck?" Bryce asks, bewildered by the idea of Chuck also having a computer in his head.

* * *

"Yeah but mines' is a better version than yours, I was supposed to be the only one that had the 2.0, whereas the other agents chosen to upload the Intersect would get the 1.0, which you have in your' head." Chuck explains.

"That's awesome!" Bryce explains.

"Yeah but you need to be careful…" Chuck stops speaking as he flashes on a man walking by the window of the restaurant.

 _A pie_

 _A slice of pie_

 _A passport for Vuc Andric_

 _Andric's military record_

 _Vuc Andric's Passport again_

 _An explosion_

 _A C4 contraption_

 _Andric walking in a park_

 _Another explosion_

 _Andric walking down the street wearing sunglasses_

 _General Stanfield_

 _An explosion_

 _A pie_

 _A slice of pie_

"Oh shit! A Ukrainian bomber is going to make an attempt at Stanfield's life at the conference tonight. We have to go now!" He ordered, standing up. The others followed suit, knowing not to question Chuck when he started giving out orders.

Sarah rarely saw this side of Chuck, but when she did, she had to admit it turned her on… A LOT.

This side of Chuck used to scare her as she thought it was a sign that the old nerdy Chuck that she grew to love was changing into a cold calculating spy, but now she knew better. She knew that he only used this side of himself when an innocent's life is in danger, this time would be no different.

* * *

When they finally arrived in the room, Chuck and Sarah showed the protection detail their FBI badges (For usage in the US as the CIA were not supposed to be working in country.) and quickly got the room evacuated.

When Chuck saw the bomb he knew what he had to do.

"Chuck, are you doing what I think you are doing?" Bryce asks.

"Yep." Was the only response he got as Chuck continued to type at almost superhuman-like speeds.

"The Piranha is back baby!" Chuck explains after quickly creating a virus to destroy the computer and therefor neutralize the bomb.

"Well done Chuck." Sarah says kissing him on the lips before walking away to speak with the hotel's security.

"Wow, she is totally in to you dude!" Bryce exclaims.

"How can you tell?" Chuck asks looking at his friend.

"She literally just kissed you for defusing a bomb." Bryce says sarcastically as if it were obvious.

"We're just friends." Chuck states.

"Okay then, does she kiss any of her other friends?" Bryce asks.

"No… but in the spy world, it's a lonely place. It isn't like your world Bryce. It's different, Me and Sarah have been through a lot together and she trusts me, she knows that I can keep her safe and I know she can keep me safe. We help each other by reminding ourselves that we are still human, whether it's through small acts of affection such as kissing lightly or passionately, or it's just holding each other as we sleep, it's nice to know that you can always count on someone to have your back." Chuck explains, with a sad smile.

"Yeah, well if what you have been telling me is true, then this is probably going to be a long-term mission so maybe you can use this as a way to start up a real relationship with her. I mean come on, who can resist the Bartowski charm?" He says, mimicking Chuck's signature 'Bartowski Eye-Brow Dance'.

"Jill." Was all he said, and then slowly rose up and walked away, heading towards Sarah. Bryce watched from afar as they linked arms and headed towards the elevator.

Bryce knew at that moment what he had to do;

He was going to make sure that Chuck Bartowski got the girl.

* * *

 **A/N Well, that is a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the retelling of the pilot episode. Now we have the rest of S1-5 to get through. I don't know whether I will actually get that far but... We will see where this goes. Adios!**


	4. Bryce Versus the Helicopter (Part 1)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 4: Bryce Versus the Helicopter**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Larkinsect'_

 _"Yeah, well if what you have been telling me is true, then this is probably going to be a long-term mission so maybe you can use this as a way to start up a real relationship with her. I mean come on, who can resist the Bartowski charm?" He says, mimicking Chuck's signature 'Bartowski Eye-Brow Dance'._

 _"Jill." Was all he said, and then slowly rose up and walked away, heading towards Sarah. Bryce watched from afar as they linked arms and headed towards the elevator._

 _Bryce knew at that moment what he had to do;_

 _He was going to make sure that Chuck Bartowski got the girl._

* * *

Hi, my name is Charles Bartowski, but you can call me Chuck. Those are my shoes.

(Show him running down a street with his "Chucks" on.)

This is my life. It is filled with spies, car chases, drunken best friends and me saving the day. Oh! Wait. Wait, I need to go back. I work with the CIA. It used to be kinda lonely. Now? Not so much.

This is my best bud Bryce, and he is not an eagle.

(Show Bryce shouting "I'm an eagle!" and jumping off a table in a bar.)

See everything changed when I was assigned to protect my old buddy Bryce Larkin. See Bryce was sent an e-mail from an old friend called Cole.

See, Cole was working for the CIA when he stole a whole bunch of government secrets.

(Show Cole in the Intersect room downloading the Intersect into his PDA.)

Big important secrets. Really scary, nasty, get killed for having em' secrets. Next thing Bryce knows these super secrets where downloaded into his brain.

(Show Bryce collapsing after uploading the Intersect.)

Which means every moment of his life, Is in danger.

(Show Bryce getting hit by a car, drunkenly trying to chase after a homeless person.)

The NSA sent their top agent to protect him.

(Show Casey grabbing Bryce by the collar and stuffing him into the back seat of a Queen Victoria.)

That's Casey, he's pretty scary. He works at Larkin Enterprises now as Bryce's bodyguard. So now Bryce has to protect the country from assassins, terrorists and homeless people.

(Show Casey diving onto a homeless person, thinking that he was an assassin trying to kill Bryce. Chuck stops him from punching the poor man while Bryce is seen in the background puking out the cars' window.)

The CIA sent their top agents too.

(Show Chuck and Sarah standing in Carmichael Industries new headquarters.)

Oh yeah, I know, believe me. We told Bryce to trust us but just like any spy, we have pasts.

(Show a small flash with Chuck and Sarah shooting a camera at the same time.)

Aaaannnddd… we are "posing" as a couple.

* * *

Maison23

Burbank, LA

When Chuck awoke, he smiled as he looked at the blonde mop of hair spread across his chest.

"Chuck? Are you awake?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah…" He answers looking down at her.

"What happened last night?" She asked, still not looking up at him.

"Ummm… I… don't know…" He tried to remember the previous night's activities but after his 13th… or was it his 14th Drink? He doesn't know, and really doesn't care, he just doesn't understand why he can't remember getting home last night.

"Ummm… Why are you asking?" Chuck asks.

"Well… We are kind of… naked." She finally looked up at him and he saw that neither of them where wearing any underwear. Or any other clothing at all really.

"I think I can remember now. I take it you are on the pill?" Chuck asks.

"Yep. Every female spy is required to always be protected." She answers.

"Well… Last night was fun." He smiled nervously.

"Yeah… It was. Probably the best night of my life." She answered, blushing.

"Ditto… Right back atcha'." He smiled flirtatiously. He then began kissing her neck.

"Mmmm Chuck, you need to text Bryce and tell him about the meeting with Dr Busgang tonight." She moaned in pleasure.

"Okay, but don't think you are getting out of this." He kissed her one more time behind her ear before picking his phone up from the bedside cabinet.

He quickly fired off a text to Bryce before throwing his phone across the room. It landed perfectly on the loveseat at the other side of the room. Chuck mentally high five'd himself for his spectacular aim.

"Mmmhmm Chuck. Oooohhh Chuck. Haha, Chuck! Stop it! Ohhh…" She continued to moan under the covers while finally giving in to Chucks' charms.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Larkin Enterprises

Los Angeles

Bryce was sorting through some papers from a recent business dea when he got a text from Chuck.

 _CBLSW2000 – Hey Bryce, we have a meeting at 7, be there 10 mins early for us 2 explain wat happening. With Sar gotta go. C u at 6.50 peace!_

Bryce grinned reading the text. _I guess Chuck finally got the girl._ He thought about reply but thought better of it. _Don't want to become a cock-block._ Oh well, Bryce can always tease Chuck about it later. He grinned at that thought.

"Hannah! I have an appointment with CI at seven-fifty. Can you remind me at half past seven?" He shouted to his personal secretary.

"Of course, Mr Larkin." She replied and began adding it to the days' schedule.

Bryce then decided to text his new "bodyguard".

 _JCLRR1976 – Ha! Yeah. Always. Damn lady feelings. Bartowski never could keep it in his pants._

 _AgentBL07 – What?! Chuck slept around?!_

 _JCLRR1976 – No moron. I was taking the piss out of you... Moron._

 _AgentBL07 – Thanks for that Casey. Way to be mature. Well I have important matters to attend to._

 _JCLRR1976 – So playing X-Box is considered "important matters"? Who knew?_

 _AgentBL07 – Hey… Casey. I need 2 know. Are Charah always so affectionate in public?_

As Bryce pocketed his phone and turned to his TV which was displaying the newest Call of Duty, he could only think one thing.

 _How the hell did he know?_

* * *

 **A/N Hi! I know that I have been writing and updating my stories alot less lately, and I am here to tell you why. The main reason is that I have been studying for my exams. In fact my first exam is tomorrow. But anyway, another reason is just me generally having no clue what to write. I nead you guys to leave me suggestions on how to progress through the story.**

 **Also, I would like you to send me some PM's and give me some ideas for a Charah Au story. I am planning on making a series of one-shots, which will then turn into a full on story about the real Chuck and Sarah. I got the idea from _"Ten Meetings of Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker"_ by _JMG 2.0_ and I'm excited to say that it will be an actual story after the one-shots and if you guys really like one, I may turn it into a full story.**

 **Another story I am planning is a Spider-Man story. I know that alot of people will not be interested in this so just don't bother reading this para. The story will be a Spidey/Harem story except with an actual story and plot. It will show how Pete becomes the ultimate Superhero and saves the world with his own team. The team will consist of X-23/Laura Kinney, Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers, Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew, White Queen/ Emma Frost, Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin, Invisible Woman/Susan Storm, White Tiger/Ava Ayala, Black Widow/Natasha Romanova, and maby more but that is quite alot. It will be an Alternate Universe, combining Ultimate Spiderman (Tv Show), Earth 1610 (Ultimate Comics), Earth 616 (Main Marvel Universe) and the MCU. Oh and also, alot of the characters will have sight differences from their normal selves. The first chapter will kind of be a chapter with Peter and Mephisto talking about his death and how he got to the point of his death.**

 **Ok. I have talked way too much. I'll be going now. Bye.**


End file.
